Ad Victoriam
by jokay927
Summary: Sturges gets MacCready to convince the Paladin for a threesome


A gift for CherryNinja. Hope you enjoy x

* * *

A sigh escapes Danse's chest as he watches Nate head out with Preston and Piper, leaving him behind in Sanctuary as they head for a Settlement known as 'The Slog'.  
He rolls his eyes (Who would call their home a Slog? And why was I left behind?). He shakes his head and huffs as he heads back to the garage, deciding that as he has time, he might aswell give his power armour a good tune up and try to fix the issue with the motor in the left knee as it keeps on jamming up.  
As he passes Nates old home, he jumps as Codsworth suddenly appears with Curie in tow  
"Oh, my apologies Monsieur, we never meant to give you a fright"  
Danse narrows his eyes at the statement but waves it off "It's fine, but remember to keep your senses on alert as we can be ambushed at anytime"  
Codsworth chuckles "Don't worry yourself, the area is secure. Now, if you don't mind, myself and Miss Cure are off to help with the harvest" with that he taps one of his arms to his chest "As you Brotherhood types say, Ad Victoriam"  
A smirk crosses his face and he returns the gesture before heading to the garage to get out of his armour.

+A couple of hours later+

Danse leans back and rubs a grease covered hand over his brow before unzipping his orange BoS uniform, sliding his arms out and tying them around his waist as he enjoys the cooling breeze against his sweaty skin. He checks over his work and nods to himself at the repair "Good job Paladin, even Ingram would be happy with that" he stiffens as he hears a chuckle and slits his eyes at the sight of the young Merc leaning against the wall  
"Do you always refer to yourself in third person...Paladin?" He smirks and pushes off the wall as he slowly circles the bare-chested man before gazing at the T-60d armour "I don't understand why you guys rely on that clanky piece of tank, the enemy can hear you from a mile off"  
The Paladin rolls his eyes with a sigh "What do you want, MacCready? As it's too hot to stand here and argue with you"  
MacCready smirks and shrugs "I promised Nate that I will be more civil towards you and besides, Sturges told me that you looked like you needed help"  
Danse slits his eyes "I don't need help from an insubordinate troublemaker like yourself" with that he grabs a bucket and a box of abraxo before heading off to the water pumps.

He watched him go and huffs as he pulls out a cigarette before turning to Sturges "There is no way myself and that Tin Can are gonna be friends" he shrugs "I guess we'll have to skip your fantasy...unless you can think of another?"  
Sturges smirks as he slowly moved forward, crowding the slimmer man against the Power Armour "You telling me, that you'd miss out on the chance of having two sexy men in your bed?"  
MacCready narrows his eyes "I'm fine with just the one" he cocks his head to one side "It is you who wants to fu-have sex with the Paladin, not me"  
The taller man pouts and nuzzles his Lovers neck, nipping along his jaw "Come on Robert, it will be your turn next" with that he slips his hand into the Merc's duster before slipping it into the back of his trousers "I'll even do that thing with the mutfruit again"  
Robert stiffens before groaning in arousal as he grips the strong arms, dropping his cigarette as he lunges forward to take his Lovers lips in a deep kiss "Deal" he pulls back slightly as he hears someone approaching and narrows his eyes in thought as he presses his body flush against Sturges, smirking as he notes the way Danses cheeks heat up before avoiding eye-contact (Just maybe I can pull this off) with that thought in mind, he hooks his leg around his Lovers hips and grinds their erections together while deepening the kiss.  
Danse swallows at the display and nervously licks his lips as he tries to decide between sneaking away before he is noticed or asking them both to do that somewhere else...or maybe ask if he can join in? He jerks back at the thought and shakes himself (Idiot! As if you'd want that Merc anywhere near you!).  
MacCready cracks open an eye and smirks as he notes that Danse hasn't left nor told them to go elsewhere. His smirk widens as he also notes the front of the Paladin's BoS uniform is tented, hidden just beneath the knot of the sleeves tied around his waist. A groan escapes his chest as his focus is brought back to Sturges as the man pushes off his duster before tugging his shirts up and over his head, knocking his hat to the floor in his impatience to get skin to skin contact.

Sturges growls as he mouths at Roberts neck before sliding lower and ends up on his knees. He glances up and smiles as he slowly pulls down the zipper to reveal his prize, only to stiffen at the almost silent moan behind him.  
Danse cringes at the way Sturges body suddenly tenses and he backs away as he goes to escape, but stops as two sets of darken eyes stare at him. He slowly swallows and curses as his cheeks heat up before he nervously gestures to the side "I-I...er well, I'll leave y-you to it"  
MacCready smirks and softly strokes through Sturges hair before cocking his head to one side as he glances up at the Paladin "You don't have to go" he shrugs "You could stay and watch...or even join in, if you want to" he smirks at the way his eyes darken at the last bit and he bites his lip as Sturges licks up his cock before continuing "Sturges likes to share and he has been wanting you for a while now"  
The kneeling man smiles up at them and smirks "Come on Partner, join in the fun" he watches as Danse runs his hand over the back of his neck before hesitantly steeping closer. He patiently waits while wrapping a hand around Robert's cock, gently stroking him as he smiles at the nervous man.  
Danse slowly moves closer, trying to decide if he should just make his excuses and leave before its too late...only to flinch as a cold hand touches his arm and goes to bolt, but is stopped by a warm hand on his thigh. He takes a calming breath as he gazes into Sturges dark eyes and gives him a nervous smile.  
Robert watches the gesture with a frown and slits his eyes as he notes that he is being ignored. He decides to bring back the focus to himself as he softly caresses the Paladins arm, watching the way he shivers and hesitantly moves into the touch. A smile crosses his face and he slowly cups the back of the taller mans neck as he gently tugs him down for a soft kiss.  
He frowns at the softness and flounders for a moment, as he isn't sure what he should be doing, before slowly coping and returns the gesture. A groan escapes his chest as he feels the warm hand on his thigh, moving up and cupping his arousal through the orange uniform and he lets out an embarrassing squeak.  
MacCready chuckles at the sound and gently pulls back, giving him a wide smile before gazing down at Sturges as he cards his fingers through the brown strands. He glances at Danse and smirks "So, Big Boy, how shall we get this party started?"  
Sturges rolls his eyes as he notes that Danse has suddenly tensed up and he shakes his head as he pulls away from Robert to work on getting the Paladin out of his uniform, only to curse as he hears Marcy call out his name  
"Sturges? Sturges where are you!? The water purifier is broken and Creator help me if I don't find you in the next ten seconds!"  
Danse jumps and quickly tugs his uniform back on, cringing at the tightness along his crotch from his current erection and he glares at the sound of the Merc's laughter. He shakes his head "I should have known better than to agree to anything you say"  
Robert frowns at the growled words and huffs as he begins tugging on his shirts "Don't blame me, it's not my fault that fuc-stupid woman decided to ruin the fun" he runs a hand through his hair before tugging on his cap "But maybe we can still have some fun" he glances at Sturges "Is Red Rocket still empty?"  
Sturges smirks "Yup, Nate agreed to make it my Vacation home as long as I take over the maintenance of Sanctuary" he shrugs "Only myself, Dogmeat and Preston go there"  
MacCready nods "Right, so Danse? Get into your Armour" as he follows the order, he turns to Sturges "Go and help Marcy and meet us there" with that he picks up the two bucket of abraxo water "So, Paladin, lead on"  
He slits his eyes at the order, but follows it nonetheless and leads the way to the bridge out of Sanctuary.

+Red Rocket Truck Stop+

A smile crosses Danse's face at the sight of the Red Rocket, noting the high defence and approves of the secureness of the area. He turns to talk to MacCready...only to cringe as he notes the way the young man is struggling with the weight of the full buckets and sighs as he heads over "You should have said if you were struggling" with that he takes one bucket but is stopped from taking the other  
"I can manage fine! Now quit nagging and lets get inside" he brushes past him and ducks inside the building before heading into the Garage and hitting the button to open the shutter. A smirk crosses his face as he gestures to the Power Armor Station "Park that tin can in there and lets go back to having some fun!"  
Danse lowers his gaze as his cheeks heat up and he shakes his head "It was a moment of weakness, nothing more and it won't happen again" with that he walks over to the Station before hitting the release for his suit and steps out "Now, excuse me while I polish my armor"  
MacCready chuckles and the statement while sliding off his duster and one of his shirts before placing them on the Chem Station along with his hat "Well then, seeing as you dragged me along...I might aswell make myself useful" he searches his pockets before handing over a dishrag "Here"  
He stares at the dishrag and sighs as he accepts it "Thank-You" he stares at his armor and sighs as he unzips his orange BoS uniform and ties the sleeves around his waist, flexing his muscles and thanks the Creator for the soft breeze that caresses his hot skin. He turns to the Merc...only to pause at the hungry look within those green eyes and he frowns in confusion "MacCready? Are you ok?"  
Robert snaps out of the lust which had suddenly clouded his vision and clears his throat as he tears his eyes away from the sexy display. He takes a calming breath and nods "I-I'm fine" before dunking the rag into the abraxo water and begins to scrub the right T-60d arm.  
Danse stands there with a frown and sighs "I really don't understand you" with that he dips his rag into the other bucket and leans over the smaller man to begin scrubbing the helmet.

+Two Hours Later+

MacCready looks up from scrubbing the left foot and whines as he comes face to face with the Paladins groin. He glances up and slits his eyes as the man in question seems to have forgotten he is there and he decides that he has had enough teasing.  
A squeak escapes Danses throat as the front of his uniform is tugged down at the same time his cock is engulfed into a hot wet mouth. He quickly grabs the arms of his Power Armor to steady himself as he glances down just in time to watch the younger man swallow his cock "MacCready! W-What are you do-" a groan escapes his chest as the Merc does something with his tongue and he instively thrusts his hips before shaking himself out of his lust and pulls away, wincing at the cool breeze that caresses his wet cock, as he stares at the other man.  
Robert frowns as the Paladin backs away and he cocks his head to one side before wiping the dribble of saliva from his mouth "I thought it was pretty obvious as to what I was doing, besides...it was your fault"  
Danse looks at him in confusion "What do you mean by it was my fault? You were the one who decided to swallow my cock, not the other way around!"  
He smirks and shrugs before slowly standing "You're the one who stripped first...you are also the one who kept rubbing himself against my back...and also, you are the one who gave me the perfect angle to get at that cock of yours" he slits his eyes as he slowly approaches him "Also...you didn't pull away right away, which tells me that you want this" he stops right in front of the older man and smiles as he gently reaches up and runs a hand through the dark soft locks before softly tugging him down for a gentle kiss.  
Danse stiffens at the contact before hesitantly returning the kiss, while carefully placing his hands on the smaller mans hips. His eyes flutter close at the softness of the kiss...only to snap open as his cock is grabbed. He goes to pull away, but stops as Robert gently tugs him own for another kiss, only this time it's more demanding.

Robert groans as Danse lets him in, and he quickly takes advantage before the other man decides to freak again. He pulls back to look up into the lust darken eyes and smiles "I guess I'd better get naked as well"  
They both turn to the door at the sound of Sturges drawl  
"That'll be a mighty good idea, not that I'm not enjoyin' the view that is" with that he pushes off the wall and slowly approaches, careful not to startle the Paladin who has stiffened at the sound of his voice. He glances at MacCready and smirks before grabbing him by his shirt and tugs him into a possessive kiss, his smirk widening at the sound of Danses groan and he pulls back to stare into MacCready's eyes before gesturing to the door "Make sure the it's locked, as I don't know about you all...but I don't wanna be oogled at by Mama Murphy, the perverted old gal" he shivers at the memory of her watching him and Preston getting it on and he quickly snaps back to the present as he walks up to Danse. He looks into his eyes and gives him a warm smile before dropping to his knees. He licks his lips and chuckles "Seems Robert was right, you are a Big Boy" with that he strokes him a couple of times before using the flat of his tongue to lick away the precum. A chuckle escapes his chest at the groan and he pulls back slightly as MacCready returns "Robert, get yourself stretched to take this big piece of meat as well as my own"  
Danse cringes and glances at the Merc's thin frame "Can...can you take us both? As even though you are an annoying person, I don't wish to cause you unnecessary pain" he shrugs "I am happy to leave you two to do it and we can pretend this never happened" with that he pulls back and starts getting redressed, only to be stopped by a small hand on his bicep  
"Don't worry about me" he shrugs "I can handle it fine" with that he strips out of the last of his clothes and hops onto the Workbench before coating his fingers in the slick and watches the show as bends in half and begins stretching himself ready.  
A groan escapes Danses chest and he lets out an embarrassing whine as he jerks his hips at the sight of the younger mans display. He forces himself not to thrust too hard into Sturges welcoming heat and quickly tries to step back as he feels himself about to cum...only to be pinned in place by a pair of strong hands. His heart rate spikes in arousal and he quickly lifts a hand to muffle his shout as he climaxes.

Sturges smirks as he swallows the offering before keeping hold of the Paladins hips as he stands. He waits until Danse is steady enough to let go before stepping back and strips out of his clothes. Once naked, he glances at MacCready and smiles "You ready, Boy?"  
Robert rolls his eyes at the name but nods "Yeah, think so" with that he squeezes the base of his cock, using the pain to bring himself back from the edge, and jumps off the side as he coats his fingers in the slick. He slowly walks over and smirks as he wraps his fingers over Sturges erection, making sure he is nice and slick before turning to Danse and raises an eyebrow.  
Danse turns pink at the look and shrugs "I'm sorry but the actions were too much stimulation" he runs a hand through his hair in embarrassment "Maybe I better get going as I-" he stops as he is tugged into a warm kiss. His eyes flutter close at the touch and he hesitantly wraps him up in his arms.  
Sturges watches them kiss and smile before gently stroking the smaller mans back "Come now, MacCready, lets get this movin' along"  
Robert nods and smiles up at the Paladin before pecking his cheek and turns around to lean against his chest "Give me a hand, will ya?" with that he hooks the strong arms around his chest before lifting his long legs onto Sturges shoulders, only to groan as he is suddenly filled in one go.  
Danse frowns and tightens his grip as Sturges pushes forward, knocking the Mercs legs off his shoulders and onto his arms as he places his hands on his hips. He looks over MacCready's shoulder and watches Sturges cock thrusting into the smaller man. A groan escapes his chest at the sight and he feels himself harden once more.

MacCready chuckles between groans as he feels Danse's hard cock grinding into his back and goes to invite him to join, only to frown as his lips are suddenly taken into a soft loving kiss. He pauses at the move but ends up groaning as the cock within him hits his prostate.  
Sturges watches the scene and smiles to himself as he pauses in his thrusting to get some slick on his hand. A smirk crosses his face as he reaches under the smaller man and gently slicks up Danse's cock before guiding him beside his own into the welcoming heat.  
A cry of delight escapes Roberts throat as he is stretched further, feeling both cocks hitting that magic spot and he ends up going stiffening within the hold as he explodes over himself before going limp.  
Danse jumps at the cry and quickly tightens his grip around the younger man. He grits his teeth as the muscles around his cock clamp down on him and he looks up into Sturges grey eyes "M-Maybe we should stop? As I-I don't want to hurt him"  
The other man shrugs "It'll hurt his feelings if we do, I don't know why, but MacCready gets offended if you don't get off" he glances down at the daze man and smirk "Ain't that right, Robert?"  
MacCready smirks and tightens his legs around the taller man while linking his fingers with Danse's as he arches his spine "Come on! Get on with it, as I doubt you'd still want to be here when Preston gets back" he glances up and smiles "Come on Tin-Can, surely I haven't exhausted you already?"  
He rolls his eyes and shakes his head "I'll never understand Civilians" with that he gets a better grip before nodding to Sturges, who begins a slow pace. A smirk crosses his face at the Mercs groan and he gently begins to rock the smaller man, meeting Sturges thrust for thrust.  
Sweat trickles down Sturges back and he growls as he grabs Danses arms and tugs him faster, forcing him backwards into the wall as the need for release overtakes his senses.  
Robert cries out in arousal as the movement pushes both cocks deeper within him, grinding against his prostate causing him to dig his nails into the Paladins strong arms as his vision turns white...and the black.  
Danse bares his teeth as MacCready's internal muscles clamp down on him. He thrusts once, twice and three times before sinking his teeth into the smaller mans shoulder as he explodes within him.  
A grunt escapes Sturge's throat at the feeling of Robert tightening around him, but at the sight of the normally controlled Paladin giving into his lust, he lets go...climaxing within the smaller man before pulling away.

Once sure Danse has a hold on the unconscious Robert, he smirks "Now that was mighty fine, heck I really enjoyed myself and it looks like little Mac did as well" before tidying himself up and gets dressed "There's a bed in the office...or a double on the roof, either way, tuck him in and put his clothes beside him for when he wakes" he clips his tool belt around his waist "I gotta get back as Preston will be home soon" at the frown he shrugs "Robert knows the score, Preston would gladly share the loving...but MacCready doesn't want a Relationship like that, granted he has Nate when they journey the Commonwealth together, but Nate is also not one to get attached too" he sighs and runs a hand through his hair before straightening "Look, I know that you are lonely and well...I thought I'd get you two together, heck, I got Preston to keep me warm at night and Nate's got a string of people"  
Danse frowns "You want me to start a Relationship with MacCready?" He glances down at the sleeping man in his arms and shakes his head "I know nothing about Relationships and besides that, MacCready doesn't even like me" he shrugs "No-one does"  
Sturges chuckles "It's not you that people dislike, it's what you stand for" at the look of confusion, he shakes his head "The Brotherhood...as I bet you have noticed that while you're in your Power Armor, people seem to distance themselves from you" at the flash of uncertainty, he sighs "It's not you personally, it's the BoS logo on the front" he glances out the window and sighs as he notes the sky darkening "Look, just think about what I said? As it would be good for you both" with that he heads to the exit and gives him a soft smile "Take care now"  
Danse watches him go and sighs as he gazes down at the smaller man in his arms before smiling as he grabs their discarded clothes and heads off to put them both to bed.

+Next Morning 09:00hrs+

MacCready sniffles and grunts as he snuggles closer to the warm body before slowly waking up "Ugh is it time to go already?" He stiffens as he recognises Danses deeper voice instead of Sturges lighter one  
"I guess so"  
A cringe crosses his face before he goes to pull away, only to get stopped by a pair of strong arms tugging him back against an equally strong chest. He goes limp and sighs "Look, thanks for spending the night with me, but I think it's best if I go now"  
Danse smirks and shakes his head "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" As the body stiffens in his arms, he chuckles "I know you are lonely, as am I" he shrugs "Also, if what you were saying is true...you don't want to be alone any more"  
Robert sighs and slowly nods "I-I've been alone since Lucy died" before looking up into the warm chocolate eyes "But you have been alone for longer" at the way he suddenly avoids eye-contact, he smirks before gently tugging himself closer as he cups the Paladins head "You have never let anyone get this close to you before...have you?"  
Danse feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he lets out a small sigh "No...until yesterday, I had never kissed another, male or female...let alone been intimate"  
MacCready nods "I thought so" before slowly leaning down and taking the mans lips into a soft kiss as he whispers "Would you like to become intimate? Even with, and I quote, 'insubordinate troublemaker' like myself"  
He gazes up into the blue eyes and nods "It's strange. I've been alone for so long, I don't even know how to act around you...and yet, I don't want to go back" he shrugs "I-I've had enough of being on my own and...and I enjoy having you close to me" with that he hesitantly runs his hand along MacCready's back before cupping his backside as he states "But I won't share you with everyone else"  
Robert tenses and pulls back "Y-You mean...you mean you only want me to warm your bed instead of others?"  
Danse frowns at the cautious longing in the others voice and bites his bottom lip "Mac, what is it?"  
He sits up and takes a calming breath "No-one ever wants me as a permanent fixture in their lives, only Lucy" he shrugs "It was only my skills at shooting things is why the Gunners signed me up...and then I found out that it wasn't just my skills but my ass as well" he gives him a sad smile "In order to get my cut of the caps...I had to 'service' Winlock and Barnes, but once I made enough caps I took my leave" he flinches as strong arms wrap themselves around him and he closes his eyes as he presses back into the hold "Sturges was right about you"  
Danse frowns as he nuzzles the younger mans neck "Why? What did he say?"  
"He told me to look past the fact you are a member of the Brotherhood of Steel...and that you may appear hard and tough, but you have a sweet and soft center"  
He chuckles and shakes his head "You make me sound like an unripened mutfruit" but he sighs as he pulls back "Look, I don't know how Relationships work...but there will be no intimacy in exchange for caps" he shrugs "I don't really have a use for them, other than the odd bit of repairs and the usual supplies of aid and ammo...you are welcomed to the rest" he lowers his gaze "All I ask is that you will be patient with me and be honest"  
MacCready sighs and smiles as he moves closer and softly kisses him "I promise" he smirks "Now seeing as neither of us have anywhere else to be right now...how about getting intimate right now?"  
Danse swallows as heat settles within his groin at the suggestion and he arches his back as a cold hand wraps itself around his cock. He glances down and groans as he watches Robert hover above him before slowly sinking down on him and he can't help but jerk his hips up to meet him "You feel so good" he down and gently strokes the other mans thighs before gazing up into the lust darken blue eyes "Why have I never done this before? Its even better than a training exercise" with that he tugs MacCready closer before rolling them over.

A shocked squeak escapes Roberts throat at the move and he narrows his eyes as he wraps his long legs around the taller mans waist before linking his hands around his neck "Fu-make sex with me"  
Danse shakes his head "No" he pins him in place before continuing "But I'll make love to you instead" with that he gently rocks his hips in a slow rhythm as he gently kisses along the smaller mans jaw.  
MacCready gazes up at him and smiles as he tugs him down for a soft kiss "I think I could get use to this hidden version of yourself" he softly strokes Danses cheek before taking his hand in his own and brings it down to his erection "Touch me?"  
He gives him a nervous smile as he slows his hips to a stop before looking into the darken blue eyes "I-I've never done this before...how do you like it?"  
Robert shrugs "Just do it the same way as you'd stroke yourself" at the blank look, his eyes widen "You mean you have never touched yourself?" His arousal spikes at the thought Danse as a pure virgin and he quickly pushed down his possessiveness as he gazes up into the dark hesitantly eyes "Pump me to every thrust, gather the precum and slide it down my shaft, twisting your wrist as you move"  
Danse bites his bottom lip and follows the order "L-Like this?" At the way the smaller body arches in pleasure, he gets more confident in his moves and its not long until the Merc stiffens and explodes over their chests. He grits his teeth at the sudden tightness and turns his head away as he climaxes within him.  
MacCready jumps at the feeling of wet heat exploding within him and ends up grunting as the taller man collapses on top of him. He waits for a minute or two before pushing against the heavier man "You are squishing me!"

Danse snaps back to the present and rolls over, giving MacCready some room as he sits up and gazes out of the window...only to cringe at the darkening sky "I need to head back to the Prydwen" at the way the other man flinches, he runs a hand through his hair "I promised Nate I'd get those technical documents to Proctor Quinlan" he bites his bottom lip "Would...would you like to join me?"  
Robert narrows his eyes "You won't force me to join the Brotherhood, will you?" At the shake of the other mans head, he nods "Ok then" with that he stands and stretches out his body before tugging Danse up and out the room "Lets share a shower before moving out to check out that but Ship of yours" his eyes gleam in delight as Danse lets him drag him along and he pushes him into the side room "It's not that big, but Sturges and Codsworth managed to build a rain purifier that works as a shower" with that he flips the switch and shivers as the water sprays down on them.  
A smile crosses Danse face as he tugs the smaller body against his own before picking up the bar of soap and slowly begins to scrub the dirt and grime off his new Lover. He carefully drops to his knees and smirks as he gently runs the bar along the slim muscular legs before gazing up, through the wet spray, into darken blue eyes.  
MacCready bites his bottom lip at the sight before gently reaching out and runs his fingers through the wet dark brown hair "You are beautiful...how did I never see the real you before?" with that he tugs him up and softly kisses him.  
Danse just smiles as he holds out the bar "Same here...I never thought of you as anything more than an annoying Mercenary that has good aim" he closes his eyes as small hands run the soap over his body "I still don't understand as to why you'd want to be with me in an intimate way...but I won't argue how good it feels" he shrugs as he rinses off the soap just before they run out of water. He accepts the clean-ish towel and quickly dries himself before tugging on his orange BoS uniform as he heads downstairs to get into his Power Armor.  
MacCready sighs and after slowly getting dressed, he meets him outside where they wait for the Vertibird to collect them.  
Danse smiles at the sight of their lift and turns to his new Lover "By the way, I have one question"  
He raises an eyebrow and shrugs "Shoot"  
A smirk crosses Danse face "What was that thing Sturges did to you with the Mutfruit?"  
Robert looks at him in shock before turning crimson just as the Vertibird lands and a cringe crosses his face "You heard us chatting about you!?"  
Danse smiles as he climbs into the transport before holding out his hand to help the smaller man inside "I heard every word" he nods in greeting to the Pilot before making himself comfortable.  
Robert sighs and shakes his head as he takes hold of Danse's arm as the Vertibird takes off "You are one sneaky git"  
He just smirks as he taps a fist to his chest "Ad Victoriam"


End file.
